Scary Godbrother
Scary Godbrother is the first official spin-off of the Scary Godmother franchise created by Dragon Ball's creator Akira Toriyama and Yoshihiro Togashi, ''the creator of ''Hunter X Hunter and Yu Yu hakusho and focuses on Dumplin and Cumbunz quest to defeat Jimmy Brando. Plot Dumplin was just 12 years old when his family was killed by a group of thugs. Dumplin lived his life in an orphanage. After learning the truth that Jimmy Brando killed his parents, he dedicated his entire life to getting stronger to put a stop to Jimmy's Jimmie ways. Hunt for the Spooky balls Arc Episodes 1-13 It all begins when Dumplin, age 16 and series protagonist, get's off the train and arrives at in a small town called "Shanks", located in "Fright Side". He's welcomed with the beautiful busty enthusiastic Cumbunz, age 15 and the protagonists love interest. Cumbunz learns Dumplin is off to defeat Jimmy and begs him to let her tag along After enduring several hours of Cumbunz begging to let her join, Dumplin eventually lets her join "just to shut her up". After a victorious battle against Jimmy's minions, Dumplin and Cumbunz head to a restaurant to rest. During their meal, they over hear a few locals talk about the "Spooky Balls", 7 magical orbs that if gathered, they will grant you any wish you desire. Dumplin knew what he had to do, he had to gather all 7 Spooky Balls and wish away Jimmy and his army, forever. Dumplin and Cumbunz fell into a trapdoor after Cumbunz pulled a lever, after Dumplin specifically told her not too. They unintentionally found the first ball there and a giant monster to boot! Dumplin defeats the creature with ease and they make there way out of the hole, only to be welcomed with several locals pointing guns at them. The locals confused them of being of the Jimmy's minions, but Dumplin cleared that up after telling his story. The locals believe him and let the two go. The village elder handed them their second Spooky Ball because he found Cumbunz to be "kawaii". Dumplin and Cumbunz parted with Shanks Town and headed to their next destination, Spandam City. They find a Spooky Ball in a trash can. Dumplin and Cumbunz left Spandam City and headed to Alvida Island. They get there Via row boat. They arived to see it seized by Jimmy's minions. Dumplin's new found strength from the row boat allowed him to take down several fleets of Jimmy's army with ease. They find General Blue, the leader of this squadron, harassing a young boy named "Don Peaches". Dumplin saved Don and defeated General Blue. Don vowed to help Dumplin on his quest. Don conveniently had the remaining Spooky Balls and Dumplin decided to make his wish. Dumplin, Cumbunz and Don placed the balls on the ground and Summoned, Shin-chan. Shin-chan was a wise old dragon who claimed to grant anywish. It turns out all of this was a lie and Shin-Chan was actually an evil demon sealed away by the elders to prevent him from raining terror. General Blue explains that they were to gather the balls and have Jimmy defeat it, to prove a point. Shin-Chan swings his tail and sends General Blue across the ocean Blue. Dumplin and Don team up to defeat the dragon. They are victorious and the great Dragon actually did grant wishes. But his wishes were minor, as he could not reverse death nor bring it upon someone. He could only make wishes regarding T.V sitcoms. So Cumbunz wished for a new season of Seinfeld. Our heroes set off yet again after Shin-Chan mentions something about a tournament. 21st World Spooky Arts tournament Arc Episodes 14-27 After learning about the Spooky Arts Tournament from Shin-Chan, Dumplin, Don and Cumbunz head out to enter. It was 2 months way, so they decided to train. After having a run in with the champion, Dumplin decided to test his strength by challenging him to a fight. Dumplin lost, which motivated him to get even stronger. Don tells him about a wise old Martial Arts master named Bug-a-boo. They find Bug-a-boo passed out drunk in a dumpster. They wake him up and ask him to train them. He said he will only do it if they let him on the Pizza Party Podcast. Not knowing what he was talking about, Dumplin bought him a large cheese pizza. Bug-a-boo accepted their offer and trained them for 2 months. Accept for Cumbunz, she sat their doing nothing but useless. Dumplin and Don finished their training and entered The 21st Spooky World Arts tournament. Yeah Dumplin won the whole thing, that's all you needed to know. There was a reference to "The Karate Kid" somewhere in there I think. So Dumplin won like 5k and decided to take a short break for a week. Thus began the first Filler Arc Boobie Arc Episodes 27-29 The gang goes to the beach and Cumbunz boobs jiggle a lot. There's also a trailer for Persona 5 for some reason. Black Ribbon Army Arc Episodes 30-37 Dumplin, Don and Cumbunz find a gun and turn it into the police. The gun turned out to be the legendary serial killer, gun man. Gun man quickly killed eveyone in the police station, other than Cumbunz, Don and Dumplin. Dumplin was gravely wounded so it was up to Don to defeat Gun man. Don won and with Gun man's last breath, he told them the Black Ribbon Army was coming to kill them. The Black Ribbon army is an extremist group located outside of Frightside in the land of DeviantART. They dedicated to purely hating Frightside. Once they learned one of their four admiral's were slain, they were to bomb the area he was defeated in, along with everyone in it. The attack would happen in 2 weeks. Do to Cumbunz's newfound healing powers, she healed Dumplin. The gang was clearly out numbered, they needed help and they needed it fast. So out of the blue, came General Blue. General Blue overheard everything and offered to help. General Blue decided to turn to the good side after Dumplin made him rethink his ways. General Blue called in his troops. War broke out as the Black Ribbon Army arrived. The three remaining Admirals, Toguro, Hisoka and Kizaru jumped out of their ships and landed infront of Dumplin. They immediately over powered him and his friends. Dumplin tried to excape, but Kizaru appeared right in front of him instantly. He kicked Dumplin and sent him flying. Hisoka cornered Don. Toguro ignored the crying Cumbunz. Just when Kizaru was about to deliver the final blow to Dumplin, Bug-a-Boo, Scary Godmother and King Harry appeared to save Dumplin and his friends. Dumplin passed out. Don and Cumbunz quickly ran to his side to get him out of the battle field. Dumplin awoke the next day to grave news, General Blue's army was slain. General Blue survived, but his arm was severed. Dumplin came to a realization that he was weak. He knew he couldn't face his friends, so he ran out in tears. After Scary Godmother helped him realize how much of a "Bundle of Sticks" ''he was being, he quickly recovered and apologized to them. 1 week later, Dumplin and the gang recovered. General Blue got a new robotic arm, he decided to join up with Dumplin and the gang. General Blue stated they needed a name for their crew. So Cumbunz quickly came up with the name "Scary Godcrew". Scary Godmother informed them of a place they can go to get even stronger. The place was called "Trafalgar Town." There they would find an bony old man who would teach Dumplin the 'Spooky Wave' Technique. So our four heroes set out to that said Island. Super Jail Arc Episodes 37-40 The first cross-over in the series. In this non-cannon cross over between 'Super Jail' and '''Scary Godbrother, '''Dumplin, Cumbunz, Don and General Blue wake up on an island after their ship crashed. They meet up with The Warden playing croquette. To futher proof how non-cannon this arc is, Warden swings the croquette ball and kills Don instantly. Warden tells the gang that Jail-bot is broken and they need a scientist to repair him because the guy that's usual in charge of it doesn't feel like it right now. So it's up to General Blue to figure out how Jail-Bot works! General Blue managed to Fix it. While he was busy it is said Cumbunz got eaten by a pterodactyl and Dumplin just vanished out of existence. General Blue shoots himself right in the head, ending his own life. This triggers General Blue to wake up from his Nightmare and yet again, further proving how not cannon thid arc was. Trafalgar Trials Arc Episodes 41-55 After recovering from the showdown, Dumplin and the gang set off to Trafalgar Island. They find a boat to there and the boat is ultimately destroyed by a tentacle monster. All the passengers are captured by a group of pirates who were hired by Jimmy to stop Dumplin. The pirates began torturing the captain of the ship until Dumplin agrees to kill General Blue. Dumplin refuses and breaks free from his ropes. He defeats the pirate captain and saves the captain of the fallen ship. The Captain of the Fall ship turns out to be the man Scary Godmother was talking about, 'Skully Pettibone.' This was all a set up to test Dumplin and his friends to prove their worth. No one was really harmed. As for the tentacle monster, that was one of Jimmy Minions that just so happened to interrupt the raid. '''Skully Pettibone '''agree's to train Dumplin and his friends so as long as they can defeat the tentacle monster. They end up victorious against the mighty beast and thus began '''Skully Pettibone's '''intense training. Cumbunz did nothing while General Blue helped repair the ships. Don and Dumplin after 2 months finished their training and Dumplin master the spirit wave technique and Don got stronger. They decided they were more than ready to take on Jimmy and his army. They convenience the pirate captain, Captain of the '''Foxy Pirates, Foxy Silverfoxy '''to take them there. Road to Jimmy Tower Arc Episodes 55-58 The Scary Godcrew combined with the help of the Foxy Pirates set off to Jimmy's Tower. Along there way there, a gigantic ship blocked their path. A fleet of Jimmy soldiers swarmed The Sexy Foxy and began to attack. The minions were defeated and it was reveal by a fleeing soldier that "General Xanxus" will defeat them. General Blue stated that he must be the new one. Don heard the name Xanxus before and stated he's the one who defeated his father in battle years ago. To avenge his father, Don challenged Xanxus to a fight. They dueled it out and Don lost. Xanxus was about to charge his duel nigga pistols and destroy the foxy, but General Blue fired his arm cannon and stopped him. General Blue told Don that he held a grudge against Xanxus too. That grudge was that he beat up his "''Best pal in the world!". General Blue defeated Xanxus at the cost of his mechanical arm. They destroyed the ship and set off. A mechanic on The Sexy Foxy gave General Blue a new and more powerful robotic arm, tools and blueprints in case he needed to repair it again. After a week of sailing, they arrived to Jimmy Tower. It was guarded by several fleets of ships. Foxy agreed to stay back and handle the fleets for them while they headed inside. Guarding the entrance was a Cerberus like creature. Dumplin punched the creature into the door causing it to break. Our four heroes were ready to face Jimmy and His tower. Jimmy's Tower Arc 59-73 The Scary Godcrew arrived inside Jimmy's Tower. They run up stairs, fighting off any soldier in their way. On the second floor was Jimmy's second General, General Tarts. General Tarts is an extremely tall man and his powers were to turn into part of his body into Tarts. Don not being afraid of this man challenged him to a fight while the others ran off. Little did Don realize General Tarts could harden his tarts into the most stale tarts you could think of and use them as blunt weapons. While Don fought General Tarts, General Blue, Dumplin and Cumbunz had to hop across a lava lake via stones. Cumbunz slipped and fell into the lava lake as Dumplin was unable to save her in time. A few seconds later, Cumbunz rose to the surface, unharmed. Upon inspection, General Blue states it was just nacho cheese Doritos. They entered a dark room filled with firefly's. A the door slammed shut and the lights turned on. A figure in a brown cloak stood before them with a gigantic two handed-sword. He swung at Dumplin. As Dumplin commanded Cumbunz and General Blue to progress without him, The man shot fire from his finger and shot General Blue in the back. While Cumbunz healed General Blue, Dumplin had to fight this man. After trial and error, the man was defeated by Dumplin. Dumplin unmasked the man to reveal, it was Junpei Iori. After explaining that if he helped Jimmy defeat Dumplin, he would help destroy the Dark Hour. Finding out the Dark Hour was just another term for the DeviantART land and it had nothing to do with what he had imagined, Junpei was stricken with guilt and sorrow. Dumplin reached out his hand and helped Junpei up. Junpei offered to join Dumplin in the battle in return. Dumplin accepts his offer and Junpei now joined the Scary Godcrew. Don met up with the crew after his victory against General Tart. They proceeded up the stairs and entered a strange looking fuzzy room filled with cats. A crazy woman turned around holding a large pile of cute kitties. This was General Katnappé. Cumbunz offered to fight her, but General Blue stated she was far too weak to take on a General. Cumbunz came to a sad realization that she was weak as she, Dumplin, Don and Junpei rush out of the room. Dumplin reminds her that her strength doesn't come from her raw power, but her healing abilities. Cumbunz being the idiot she is remembered she had healing powers despite having used it on General Blue several minutes ago. General Blue defeats Katnappé but is wounded gravely. He takes a rest and uses his spirit energy to slowly heal his wounds. Dumplin and the gang (minus general blue) make it to the top of the tower, standing there with Xanxus was Jimmy himself in the flesh. Dumplin eyed him and Don nodded at Xanxus. Don and Xanxus climbed down the tower to ensue their rematch on the floor bellow. Xanxus opened up with full power right away and fired every ounce of power he had at Don to make sure Don did not survive. But Don did survive thanks to his new move "Zero Point Break-Through" and Don absorbed Xanxus' blast and fired it straight back at him, finishing off Xanxus and making Don completely exhausted. This is it, the final battle against Jimmy Brando and Dumplin. Jimmy suggests that Dumplin gets the first hit. Dumplin charges at full power and hit punch goes right through him and Jimmy is unharmed. It's revealed that Jimmy consumed the Sand-Sand Fruit, thus meaning Jimmy's body had the properties of sand. Jimmy threw Dumplin around and beat him to almost near death, as Jimmy was about to throw Dumplin off the tower, Junpei leaps out of no where and slices Jimmy's hand off. Jimmy screams in pain as he questions how Junpei was able to do that. Junpei states he was able to nullify his devil fruit abilities by coating his blade in water. Dumplin hears this and snaps out of his exhaustion. He leaps off the ground and punches Jimmy square in the jaw. Jimmy looks down to see Dumplin covered his hand in his own blood. Jimmy, frightened by this attempts to escape, but general blue appears behind him along with Don. Jimmy is surrounded and decides to activate "Devil mode". Jimmy at a young age consumed two devil fruits at the same time, giving him both the abilities. His devil devil devil fruit gave him properties of a demon himself. Jimmy transforms into a titan sized demon and his hand regenerated. Thanks to the 2 minute transformation scene, Cumbunz used the last of her power to heal Dumplin, Don and General Blue. But not Junpei because there wasn't enough time. So the Scary Godcrew rushed into battle. Jimmy lifted his own armies ship with superabundant's aboard and flung it at the Scary Godcrew. They all managed to dodge it. The tower began to crumble down and Jimmy fired several sand boulders at fast speeds in attempt to crush the crew. Dumplin caught one of the boulders and flung it at Jimmy. Jimmy simply absorbed it. Don and General Blue came up with a plan to inform Foxy to load up his canons with water to fire at Jimmy. While Don and General blue were doing that, Dumplin and Junpei made sure Jimmy did not get in their way. Once Don and General Blue made their way to Foxy, Foxy quickly had his crew load his cannons with water balloons. The cannons were fired and the Water Balloons hit Jimmy. Jimmy's powers slowly depleted as he turned back to his human form. Dumplin and Junpei came in for the finishing blow. Junpei slashed Jimmy's chest and Dumplin unleashed his punch coated with a massive amount of spirit energy and impacted with Jimmy's stomach. The force sent Jimmy flying across the ocean blue. Jimmy's minions retreated in fear and the Scary Godcrew was victorious. They cheered and celebrated. Weeks had passed since Jimmy's defeat and the messaged spread far and wide of Dumplin's victory. Being asked by Foxy what Dumplin was going to do next, Dumplin responded that he was going to put a stop to the Black Ribbon Army in order to further protect Fightside. Ascending on her broomstick was Scary Godmother. She stated that Dumplin's power was still far too low if he wished to succeed. She agreed to help Dumplin and his friends train, but it would take up to 3 years to finish. The training began and Dumplin, Don and Junpei were trained by Scary Godmother. Scary Godmother tech support guy helped General Blue build the perfect robotic arm and suit. Cumbunz mostly sat there watch and occasionally did some spirit energy exercise. Meanwhile, Foxy decided to toughen up his crew by attempting to find the One Piece. The arc ends with Dumplin running to the cliff and shouting "COLLAR!". The theme song from season 1 began to play as a montage of our heroes trained played as the credits rolled. Journey to DeviantART Arc 74- 76. 3 years had passed since Jimmy' defeat, the Scary Godcrew were to meet up at Foxy's ship. Foxy had just got done polishing his brand new pen that he found in Gol D. Roger's treasure cove and half his crew was missing. His crew was cut to 5 as apposed to the original 60. General Blue approached him in his new get up and shiny new robotic arm and asked him about it. Bert, Katie, Daryl, Tito and Foxy were the remaining few. He stated a lot of them died and quit during the journey. But with just the 6 of them on his ship, they were stronger than 1,000 crew mates stated Foxy very boldly. Junpei, Don, Cumbunz and Dumplin arrived with brief cases and bags in their new outfits. Scary Godmother said her goodbyes to her trainees and General Blue fist bumped the tech guy. Foxy gave his signature laugh and snickered. He said Dumplin would enjoy the new Jolly Roger. Foxy resigned his name as pirate king and leader of the Foxy pirates. He would now be referred to as "A simple follower of the Scary Godcrew!". Foxy unvealed the new jolly roger and it was a picture of a skull with Scary Godmother hat on it. The Scary Godcrew hopped onto the ship. Dumplin stepped on the ship's bow and shouted. "LET'S GO TO DEVIANTART FRIENDS!". Disgusted, being the un-loyal hoe he is, Daryl hopped of the ship and refused to enter that place. He pulled out a gun and shot himself. The rest of the crew didn't care enough to bury the body, so they just tied rocks to him and threw him to the bottom of the ocean. So the crew set sail, for the land of DeviantART. Upon entering the "Dong Zone". They were welcomed to an island full of apes and gorillas. The chimp leader flagged them down and the crew docked. The Chimp leader stated an army of ants have taken over the island. He explains that these ants are special, they are Chimera Ants. Chimera Ant Arc 75 - ongoing Learning that these creatures were breeding fast and growing at a rapid pace, Dumplin decided to help free of charge. Upon entering the Chimera ant nest, they defeated a large army of mindless drones. A royal guard decedented down from the ceiling. Shiapouf began playing the violin loudly. This anger bert so he pulled out a spirit sword and slashed him in half. More coming soon! Category:Spinoffs Category:Justin's Favorite Halloween Movie